РАССКАЖИ МНЕ О ДРАКОНАХ!
by Shad Tkhom
Summary: ЛИЛИТ, ЭММА И ГЕНРИ ЕДУТ В ГОРОД


\- Расскажи мне о драконах!  
Глаза Генри блестят от любопытства. Лилит закатывает глаза к потолку машины - «За что мне это?!». Она может позволить себе такой жест — стоят в пробке. Эмма злорадно улыбается.  
\- Я рассказала тебе всё что знала. Сама и по рассказам матери. И очень многое я узнала из глупых книг, которые написали люди, что никогда в своей жизни не видели ни одного дракона, - Лилит ехидно улыбается. - А про некоторые вещи тебе знать ещё рано, малыш.  
\- Про то как вы... как вы размножаетесь?  
Эмма заливисто хохочет. Лилит тоже фыркает от смеха. У Генри уши пылают от смущения и он возвращается на своё сиденье сзади и, видимо, утыкается в электронную игрушку, которую ему подарила Регина.  
\- И про это. И про то как мы питаемся.  
Соседний ряд очень медленно но всё же ползёт. Рядом с автомобилем Лилит останавливается машина с какими то молодыми парнями. Оглушительно гремит музыка. Водитель что то кричит и делает не очень приличный жест. В глазах Лилит загораются жёлтые огоньки, зрачки становятся вертикально. Эмма хмурит брови. Её глаза из зелёных становятся угольно чёрными, без белков. С лица водителя сползает глумливая ухмылочка и он рвёт с места чуть не врезаясь в бампер автомобиля впереди. Генри так погрузился в игру, что ничего вокруг себя не замечает.

...В эту поездку Лилит собиралась поехать одна — уладить кое-какие дела («Представь себе я стала очень ответственной девушкой, а вы выдернули меня посреди рабочего дня и моя квартирная хозяйка очень милая женщина...»), забрать из квартиры вещи. Их было немного — как и у Эммы когда-то. На том, чтобы с Лилит поехала Эмма, настояла... Малефисент. Генри увязался за матерью - «Операция Дракон»!  
\- Генри, мы быстро. Туда и обратно, - уговаривала сына Эмма. Регина тоже подключилась. Бесполезно — Генри таки выпросил коротенькие каникулы.  
Он первым залез в машину. Лилит уже сидела за рулём. Эмма приостановилась на минутку рядом с Региной.  
\- Что такое, шериф Свон? - голос мэра звучал как всегда сухо и холодно.  
\- Знаешь, - Эмма старалась не смотреть Регине в глаза. - Те мои фальшивые воспоминания — о том как я и Генри жили вместе... Я догадываюсь, что ты поделилась со мной своими...  
Регина с высокомерным удивлением приподняла бровь.  
\- Конечно. Так это заклятье и должно было сработать.  
Эмма обняла Регину.  
\- Спасибо... У тебя получилось хорошего его воспитать, - с лица Регины сползла её привычная маска, которую Злая Королева и мэр Сторибрука привыкла носить годами. В глазах мелькнула тревога. Эмма грустно улыбнулась. - Не беспокойся. Мы скоро вернёмся. Просто я увидела как ты не хочешь с ним расставаться даже на эти несчастные пару дней... Хотя мы всего лишь едем забрать вещи и уладить мелкие дела Лилит — ни проклятий, ни заклятий...  
Регина постаралась вернуть на лицо выражение высокомерного холода.  
\- Да, шериф. Постарайтесь не задерживаться. На вас ещё отчёт...  
Эмма улыбнулась. Снова обняла Регину и поцеловала её в щеку. Развернулась и пошла к машине. Регина растерянно посмотрела Эмме вслед, наконец встряхнулась и помахала Генри, улыбаясь как можно шире, но чувствуя как по щеке ползёт какая-то мокрая дрянь.  
…Пробка, наконец, рассасывается. Лилит трогает машину с места. Эмма вспоминает нежную улыбку Малефисент адресованную дочери и думает, что трудно даже представить, что это заботливая и ласковая женщина на самом деле страшный огнедышащий дракон. «Белоснежка, Принц! Что вы натворили!» У Эммы даже сердце сжимается от стыда, чувства вины.  
\- Я хотела извиниться...  
\- За что? За то, что твои родители так поступили с моей матерью? Прошлое прошло, подруга. Уже ничего не исправить и не изменить. Смирись и живи себе дальше.  
\- За это. И за то, что оттолкнула тебя...  
Лилит недовольно морщится.  
\- Во многом я сама виновата.  
Эмма вздыхает.  
\- Если бы я могла всё вернуть... Забрать у тебя ту тьму, что должна была быть моей... Хоть так искупить то, что они натворили...  
Лилит только хмыкает в ответ.  
\- Тебе своей за глаза хватит. Не хватало ещё моей делиться.  
\- Мама не Тёмная! - протестует Генри.  
\- Не Тёмная но и не Светлая, - отвечает ему Лилит. И ехидно говорит Эмме. - Видела бы ты себя в зеркало... В особо прекрасные моменты. На что я дракон да и меня оторопь берёт...  
\- Я убийца, - Эмма говорит это грустно и обречённо — мол, что поделаешь?  
Лилит презрительно фыркает:  
\- Это была случайность. Эта дура Круэлла просто нарывалась. Любая мать за своего ребёнка глотку порвёт. Зарвалась.  
\- От этого не легче... - мрачно отвечает Эмма.  
Лилит молча пожимает плечами. Несколько минут проходят почти в полной тишине. Эмма смотрит на дорогу. Генри щёлкает клавишами своей игрушки. Лилит первая нарушает молчание.  
\- Что я поняла — не бывает абсолютно Светлых и абсолютно Тёмных. Существуют полутона. Оттенки. Всегда есть выбор — какую сторону выбрать. Что-то и от самого человека зависит. Посмотри на мою маму — она дракон, а ведь не скажешь, когда в человечьем обличье. И Румпельштильцхен — Тёмный, а как он глядит на свою возлюбленную Белль. И Регина... Она так смотрит и разговаривает с Генри, что сердце сжимается.  
Эмма скосила глаза на Лилит и мрачно заметила:  
\- Догадываюсь, что сейчас речь пойдёт о моих родителях...  
Лилит спокойно кивнула.  
\- Да. Кругом положительные Белоснежка и Принц. Добро побеждает Зло и всё такое. Что они сделали со мной... Что Белоснежка сделала с Корой. Какое изощрённое коварство — убить мать руками дочери! Добрый Джеппето, который отправил тебя со своим семилетним сыном — не с матерью, а с сопливым безответственным пацаном — вчерашней деревянной куклой. При этом я отлично понимаю, что окажись моя мать на месте твоей или я на месте Джеппето — мы сделали бы тоже самое...  
\- Белоснежка не могла с этим жить... Она даже хотела чтобы Регина её убила, - сказала Эмма шёпотом — боялась, что её услышит Генри. - Моя мать до сих пор видит это в кошмарах...  
\- Я хочу сказать, что всё не так просто и однозначно. Как в детских сказках, которые мы так любили когда-то. Принцессы в розовых платьицах и маленьких коронах на золотых локонах... - Лилит зло фыркает. - И знаешь для зла всегда много оправданий. Плохие родители, тьма внутри — а если хорошенько подумать я сделала так много глупостей в своей жизни потому что мне так хотелось, а не из-за Тьмы. Я могла остановиться, подумать... А Тьма это только удобное оправдание. У меня всегда были достаточно сил с ней бороться. Я не хотела. Падать вниз удобней и проще. Стоять прямо много тяжелей.

\- Я тоже наломала дров, - невесело улыбается Эмма в ответ. - Генри родился в тюрьме, я отдала его на усыновление... А теперь понимаю, что дура была. Было бы трудно, невыносимо тяжело но я бы справилась.

\- Обе, короче, хороши. И нечего списывать на тьму. Наш наитемнейший Румпель и то настоящую любовь нашёл. И спасал твою и задницы остальных... Почти бескорыстно.

…На улаживание формальностей в кафе, где работала Лилит и переговоры с её квартирной хозяйкой, которая оказалась действительно милой женщиной ушло совсем немного времени. Полицейский значок Эммы хорошо помог при встрече с хозяином закусочной.  
\- Ты всё никак с ним не расстанешься? - ухмыльнулась Лилит.  
Эмма пожала плечами:  
\- Может быть большая часть моей жизни и была фальшивкой но в полиции этот год я работала реально. Меня уговаривали остаться. И были искренне огорчены, когда я подала рапорт. Мне было по настоящему жалко расставаться с ребятами.  
Лилит принялась опустошать платяной шкаф.  
\- Когда вернёмся — попроси у Регины какое-нибудь зелье. Специальное — от напрасных сожалений.  
\- О, чёрт! - Эмма кинулась к своей сумке. - Как я могла забыть?!  
\- О чём?  
Эмма достала из сумки камеру.  
\- Твоя мать просила. Заснять как ты тут жила...  
Лилит была явно недовольна.  
\- Первые дни я только и делала, что рассказывала. Про себя, мою жизнь, приёмные семьи... Про тебя и нашу дружбу. Чуть язык не стёрла.  
Эмма продолжала снимать.  
\- Она меня тоже расспрашивала. Какая ты была в детстве.  
Лилит с подозрением прищурилась.  
\- Надеюсь, некоторые подробности ты опустила?  
\- Конечно. Хотя не думаю, что САМУ Малефисент можно хоть чем-то шокировать.  
\- Ой, что это?! - голос Генри раздавался из комнаты с тем самым приснопамятным коллажем. - Ты что хотела всех нас уничтожить?!  
\- Не беспокойся. Уже передумала, - улыбнулась мальчику Лилит.  
\- Это из-за того, что мои бабушка с дедушкой украли тебя у Малефисент?  
\- Ага. И из-за того, что забросили меня в этот дурацкий мир где нас всех считают за выдумку...

...Эмма настояла на том, чтобы переночевать в уже бывшем жилище Лилит, а домой, в Сторибрук отправиться утром. «Домой? И когда этот странный городок стал мне домом?» Ночью Эмма услышала всхлипывания. Лилит.  
\- Что с тобой?  
Лилит обняла Эмму и прижалась мокрым носом ей в шею.  
\- Так... Приснилось всякое... Мне тебя все эти годы так не хватало...  
\- Мне тебя тоже. Но ты теперь будешь жить в Сторибруке. С матерью. И я всегда рядом.  
\- Нам с тобой тоже надо о многом поговорить. Ящик пива и провести вечер за разговорами.  
\- Договорились. Или в забегаловке Бабушки.  
Лилит отрицательно покачало головой.  
\- Там слишком много лишних ушей...

…Всё имущество Лилит уместилось в три чемодана. Погрузили их и сонного Генри и отправились. К полудню прибыли в Сторибрук. «Дома...» Эмма поймала себя на мысли, что ей всё ещё странно называть этот мистический городок домом. Генри высадили у дома Регины. Он, как и обещал, звонил матери каждый день по несколько раз с подробным отчётом — где он и что делает. И позвонил последний раз, как только въехали в город. Поэтому Регина встречала сына уже на пороге. И с каким то странным испугом посмотрела на Эмму но от объятий не отклонилась.  
\- Шериф, я жду от вас отчёт. А вы, молодой человек, идите мойте руки. Обед уже на столе.  
\- Ладно, мам. Увидимся, мам.  
\- С вами с ума сойти можно, - вздохнула Лилит. - А я к своей единственной матери. Спасибо за помощь, Эмма. Пока. Увидимся.


End file.
